The Potter's Family Tree
by Raspberry-sweet
Summary: Harry founds out that Sirius had the Potter’s book about the Family Tree which had a living relative though Harry doesn’t know his living relative isn’t all that living...
1. Chapter 1

Sum- Harry founds out that Sirius had the Potter's book about the Family Tree which had a living relative though Harry doesn't know his living relative isn't all that living, but is a vampire. Taking Teddy with him he heads to folks, meets his aunt and also finds some love…

Rating- T maybe M later down the road

Warnings- It's a slash, which means M/M, male on male hehe, swears words. And no Flames Please

~*~*~{At Grimmauld Place in Harry's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I kept looking at the Potter family tree. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. On my father side there is a woman named Alice Potter. Her name by my father's father name and she was my father aunt. She was alive somewhere. All it says is living in Forks, Washington, America. I couldn't help but grin looking at my aunt's name. I heard a baby's giggle and looked at the play pen to see a baby boy with black hair turning purple and wide green eyes. I walked over to the baby and kneel down to pick him up.

"Well Teddy looks like we're moving to America," I said as the baby coo and made a grab for my glasses. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked into my room and hug Teddy. "To see Aunt Alice Potter."

~*~*~{At the Cullen's house in Alice pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I laugh at my "older brother" Emmett tackle my "younger brother" Edward. Jasper was at my side smiling at little. I blanked out as a vision came to me.

_A black-haired boy was laughing as Edward caught the boy and Edward was smiling at the boy. Emerald eyes looked at Edward with love. A baby cried as he wiggled in Rosalie arms reaching to the raven-haired boy. The boy smiled at the baby and took baby out of Rosalie arms._

"_Thanks so much Rosalie for watching Teddy," The boy said as Teddy coo. Edward moved fast to be by the raven._

"_Harry I love you," Edward whisper as he kissed the boy's forehead. Harry giggles as the baby's hair change from black to bronze color hair and his eye's gold to emerald eyes._

"_I love you to Edward.."_

When the vision ended I couldn't help but giggle as I sang a silly song in my head so Edward didn't see my vision. Jasper looked at me smiling a little more, feeling my feelings as I could only grin. I couldn't wait until school starts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sum- Harry founds out that Sirius had the Potter's book about the Family Tree which had a living relative though Harry doesn't know his living relative isn't all that living, but is a vampire. Taking Teddy with him he heads to folks, meets his aunt and also finds some love…

Rating- T maybe M later down the road

Warnings- It's a slash, which means M/M, male on male hehe, swears words. And no Flames Please

Raspberry-I want to thank you all who review my story.

Hikaru- Thank you! This is her first slash story and first really story on Fanfiction!

Raspberry- OK I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Hikaru-if you did things would be crazy Hehe.

~*= change of scene

~*~{ = Where they are at and who's pov

_Blah Blah_=Alice's visions

"Blah Blah"= Talking

"BLAH BLAH"= Yelling( as you can guess)

"_**Blah blah"**_=What Edward hears from people minds.

_*Flashback* blah blah_=what it says.

~*~*~{At the Cullen's with Edward's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was getting furious with Alice for three fucking days. She wasn't letting me see her visions. After she had her visions she stars giggling and mumbled that she couldn't wait for school to start. I don't even have a clue what she means and I every time that I would try to looked in her mind she starts thinking about a song and one annoying that really don't like.

"Oh Edward don't worry so much! I want to surprise you when school starts and you're going like it too," Alice giggled as she danced around me. I couldn't hold back my growled as I glared at her.

"Alice I really don't want one of your surprises," I said as I walked away and Alice giggles turn into laugher until it stop.

~*~*~{Alice's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't help but laugh as Edward left the room. My laugher stopped as I had visions about Harry.

_They were all sitting in at their table in the lunch room. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie as he makes a joke with a big grin on his face and Rosalie had a smirk and Jasper had a small smile though his face still looked like he was in pain. Edward creak a smile as I giggle as at his joke. My eyes were cover by warm hands._

"_Harry I know it's you" I giggled as Harry moved his hands away from my face and sat on Edward's lap. Edward wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was pouting as he lend into Edward's in brace. _

"_Aunt Alice," Harry whined as I and everyone at the table laugh and Harry pouted even more. Edward laughed and kissed Harry so he would stop pouting. When Edward pull away Harry was blushing like mad and he had a goofy smile on._

_Two giggles were behind me as I looked behind me to see Bella and a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes. Both of them were holding hands and the blonde kissed Bella's cheek and Bella blushed. Two more teens walked up to them and grin. The girl had curly brown hair and brown eyes as her had been holding the tall red-haired boy with darker blue eyes than the blonde._

"_Hey Luna, Bella, Hermione, Ron…"_

My ended as a big grin broke my face then I jumped up and let out a squeal. I have a nephew and not only Edward have a mate so does Bella(1) and with that blonde-haired, Luna I believe was her name. I started to think about a song I heard on the radio.

" _**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend"(2)

I heard Edward growled at me as I laughed I know Edward hates that song. I couldn't help but smile as I now know someone who is related to me. Someone one who knows who I am and what I am.

~*~*~{In the plane heading to America in Harry's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I smiled as I watch Ron looked around nervously in his set and Hermione rolled her eyes as she tried to calm down Ron. I looked cross from me to see Luna was reading her magazine upside down and Neville(3) was looking just as nervous as Ron. I looked down at my arms to see that Teddy has fallen to sleep. I couldn't help but sigh as I thought about three days ago.

_*Flashback*_

_I hold Teddy in my arms as he tried to grab my raven hair. I smiled down at Teddy as he cooed and baby talk to me. I heard a noise behind me as I looked behind to see one of my best friends, Hermione. She always been there for me even when the whole Wizard Whole went against or at the Triwizard Tournament when Ron my other best friend didn't believe me that I didn't put my name in the goblet and Hermione was beside me the hold time. _

_I smiled at Hermione as she smiled backed at me. Teddy giggled and cooed at Hermione._

"_Hey Hermione how's things with Ron?" I asked as she walked up to me and one arm hug me. I tried to hug her back with Teddy in my arms._

"_Things with Ron are going great, though I wish I could stop him from eating like a pig" She said as she looked at me with a little worry when she noticed something off with me. "Harry is everything ok?" I couldn't help but grin at her and nodded._

"_Yeah there's something I need to tell both you and Ron," I said as she frowned as she nodded._

"_Ron is in the other room with Luna and Neville," she said, I nodded as I follow her into the other room. I better tell Luna and Neville seeing as they are my friends. As we walked into the other room I could see that Ron was playing wizard chess with Neville and winning. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes and think thank Merlin it isn't me who is playing him. Luna had her space out look. Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone to look at us._

"_What's wrong Mione? Got a frog stuck in your throat?" Ron asked as Hermione glared at him._

"_No Ronald, Harry wants to tell us something," she said as I rolled my eyes. I mumbled a thank you._

"_Guys I'm going to America to find my aunt, from my father side," I said as Hermione hug me and Teddy. Both Ron and Neville got up and patted my back and Luna looked at us._

"_When do we leave mate?"Ron ask as Hermione sigh shook her head, Neville looked at Ron and I looked at him with an eyebrow raise._

"_Ron, I said I'm going," I said as Ron wrap arm around me and grin._

"_Mate I'm not going let you go by yourself, you're my best mate and we stick together," he said as Hermione sighed and smile._

"_If Ron going with you so am I plus I need to make sure you eat," she said as looked at my skinny figure I sigh and was about to said something when Neville spoke up._

"_I'm going too, I think it will do us good to get away from wizard world for a while. Plus Harry you're my friend," Neville spoke as he stand by Ron._

"_But-" I was about to say until Luna got up and smiled at us._

"_Harry, it will be good for us," she said simply. I sighed knowing I lost this battle. I looked down at Teddy as he grinned up at me with no teeth. I smile and looked at them all._

"_Well looks like we're all going to Folks," I said as Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna smiled._

"_Is there I place called Spoons by Folks," Ron asked as he looked at me, all of laugh._

_*End of Flashback*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, my boyfriend didn't like it at first and found annoying while I find it funny.

Bella and Edward are together but breaks up later. I don't like Bella when she is crazy about Edward and have no brain. So you may hate her at first.

I want to add Neville you can guess why alice didn't see him in the vision.

Raspberry- review please!

Hikaru-No flames please


	3. Chapter 3

Sum- Harry founds out that Sirius had the Potter's book about the Family Tree which had a living relative though Harry doesn't know his living relative isn't all that living, but is a vampire. Taking Teddy with him he heads to folks, meets his aunt and also finds some love…

Rating- T maybe M later down the road

Warnings- It's a slash, which means M/M, male on male hehe, swears words. And no Flames Please

Raspberry- I'm sorry for the long wait. I been a little busy, as my last post my friend's dad died and my other friend's mother as well died not too long. However now I can work on my stories.

I want to thanks for those you gave me great ideas I may use in the story down the road

Basill

shebajay

ThaisLuna

And thank you to those you are helping me for the Naruto/Supernatural crossover pairings. However I still need more peoples votes for it.

Sam/Naruto-2

Dean/Naruto-1

Sam/Naruto/Dean(incest)-2

So special thanks to inner evil, bloodyxvalintinex for my voting part.

Back to story

~*= change of scene

~*~{ = Where they are at and who's pov

_Blah Blah_=Alice's visions

"Blah Blah"= Talking

"BLAH BLAH"= Yelling( as you can guess)

"_**Blah blah"**_=What Edward hears from people minds.

_*Flashback* blah blah_=what it says.

Hikaru- Raspberry doesn't own Twilight nor Harry Potter and thank god she doesn't.

~*~*~{Hermoine's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't help but laugh as Teddy made for a grab at Harry's glasses. Harry pulled his head way and Teddy went for his hair and tug on the raven locks. A smile graces his mouth and laugher in his eyes I haven't seen since we were kids for our first year at Hogwarts. It's nice to see him smile again after he went through.

All of us grew up too fast, Harry lot faster than us. I really think being here at Forks and go finding Harry's aunt wherever she is at is a great idea. I know Harry always wanted a family to call his own. He doesn't have his parents anymore, Sirius Black died and now Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks passed on as well. I know how lost I was when I had to make my parents safe from Voldemort. Hurt so bad making them forget who I was and that they had a daughter. Ron lost one of his older brothers Fred but I think George is more lost since Fred was his twin.

However I still have my mom and dad, Ron still has his family, his mom, and dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny. Has for Harry, he only got Teddy and maybe now his Aunt now.

"Moine remind us again why we're waiting here," Ron asked me as he looked over where Harry is sitting. Luna was reading a magazine upside down and Neville was grinning at Harry and Teddy.

"Well Ronald, we can't drive in the muggle's world and someone forgot to call ahead and get us a cab," I example to Ron as I glared over at Harry who looked back at me innocently.

"Come one Moine you know we're not as smart as you to think ahead," Harry grin innocently at me. I couldn't help but sighed. I walked up to him and smack him upside the head. Teddy giggle and coo at us and Harry pouted and whisper "meanie". Ron started to grin madly, Luna and I giggled and Neville chuckled. Teddy patted Harry's cheek and coo again. Harry smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

~*~*~{Harry's pov}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I couldn't help but smiled down at Teddy, my little cute godchild. I can't help but be happy right now, I finally got my wish. I finally found a family that I always wanted. I may have lost two of my godfathers, my parents and an older brother. However I still have my family, I look up to see the others still laughing. I look at each of them. Ron one of my first friend, he is my brother in my little make up family. His family always treats me like I was part of the family. Ron's parents were like my aunt and uncle, I can't think of Molly as my second mom no matter how she acts all motherly and Arthur was like the silly uncle. Fred was like my older brother and so is George. Ginny was my girlfriend at the time but now I feel like she is my little sister but I will never tell her that. I do want to live to see tomorrow.

Hermoine is like my sister that I never had, she also was one of my best friends besides Ron. Neville is just my best friend though we didn't really talk to each other that much at the beginning. Luna is my other sister and I know that she knows it too.

"Harry the cabs are here," I heard Hermoine said I nodded at her and pick up Teddy as I stood up. I put him the baby carries. We walked out of the airport to the two caps. We went in two groups one with Hermoine, Ron and Neville and in the other Luna, Teddy and I.

Once we were in the car, we head to the house where we already had everything there. I looked outside and saw green everywhere. Here I thought the Forbidden Forest was amazing but I think Forks was beautiful in its own way.

~*~*~{Time skip to the house}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We all stood outside the house, it was really beautiful. Outside the house was a cream color house with dark brown trims around the door and windows. It was a two story but it was wide and the green trees bring out the beauty of it. Inside the house all ready had some stuff in it and it had 5 rooms, 4 and half bathrooms. A nice kitchen which I liked about the house also a place I will spend time at because I do love to cook for my family.

"Ok very one chooses a room and rest for a bit. We need to go out to get some things for the house like food. Also I believe we should go down to the school and blend in," Hermoine said as everyone groan but Luna. Hermoine gave us a glare and a huff.

"Come on Moine, why do we have to go to a muggle school," Ron groans out as we walked in to the house.

"Well Ronald, we didn't really finish school and plus we will be living in the muggle world for some time. It may take some time before we found Harry's aunt," she example.

"Ron, Moine is right. We do need to blend in, plus it's a good way to learn how muggles live," I said as I went up stairs carrying Teddy to one of the rooms that go into each other and have one bathroom. I heard Ron groan and moan about Hermoine and I was being unfair. I couldn't help but frown when I remember about Teddy. I would have to take him with me until I could find someone to watch him while at school.

I shook my head clearing my thoughts out. I will ask the school when we get there today. I looked around the two rooms. I move Teddy to my left side and took out my elder wand(and since I could never get my wand back)I change the color of Teddy's room first to a soft blue with the ceiling the a sun and clouds that looking they were moving. When it's night out it will change to the night sky and stars.

"Hey Harry," Neville spoke softly behind me causing me to turn around. "I just brought up your belongings so you wouldn't have to go get them." I couldn't help but smile at Neville and he smile back right at me.

"Thank you Neville," I said as I open up Teddy's bag and unpack his crib and stuff. I walked in to my room and made it look like the Gryffindor dorms. Only different it had one bed.

~*~*~{Time skip to the school}~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had to call for the cab again. Hermoine kept whispering to herself about we should learn how to drive and not have to waste so much money for a cab. I secretly agree with her, plus I don't know how we could blend in with us using cabs.

When we had got to the school it wasn't as grand as Hogwarts, it look so plain. Even we wait at the office it felt weird. I couldn't help but looked over at Luna, Neville and Ron. I know they never seen a muggle's school before. Hermione and I had to hold in our laugher as the three look like kids in a candy store. Teddy was giggling and wiggling as he looked around. I was so glad I put a spell on him.

I notice Hermione went over to get us sign in and ready. The lady behind the desk told us to come by tomorrow and pick up the schedules for class.

"Excuse me but I wanted to know if it's ok that I could bring my son to school," I asked and I noticed the lady gave me a sneer but then she gave me a sicken sweet smile.

"But of course dear, but if your 'son' causes trouble he will have to stay at home," she said as I frown and nod. We quickly left the building.

"Well that could have gone better," Neville said as we all agree.

"Tomorrow is going be quite a surprise for us," Luna dreamily whisper at us. I blink and lick my dry lips as Teddy snuggles against me as we enter the cab again.

Raspberry- I do hope you like the story my next update-

Hikaru- well soon after the other two first!(pump fist in the air)

Raspberry- yes that as well

Hikaru and Raspberry- review!


End file.
